Healing Touch
by M. Louise E
Summary: The young lady Hallie saves on the day she dies comforts Matt Casey in his time of need and grief. Please read and let me know how I did. Thank you.


**Title: Healing Touch-Based off of Leaders Lead**

**Summary: The young lady Hallie saves on the day she dies comforts Casey in his time of need and grief. **

**Disclaimers: The show is property of Dick Wolfe, and NBC. I don't own anything. Just borrowing the characters to practice my writing. Only thing I own is Season 1 DVDs and they are getting well worn. LOL **

**A/N: Please enjoy this. I hope you like it. Just and Idea I had and wanted to share. Please review and let me know what you think. I don't know if this could ever happen but it is and idea I had. Mistakes are mine. **

Scenes in **bold** and _Italic_ are from the show.

A twenty year old woman feels lucky to be alive, as she lays in her hospital bed. Her brother is with her still visiting her and it is late. She was enjoying spring break and it was a big party. All was going well. A fun time.

Then the unthinkable happened. The three story deck collapsed with a lot of people being buried in the rumble. The rescue teams started to come and sort out the people that were alive and trapped, and some that were dead.

Valerie had a large piece of wood pierce her on her right side near her shoulder**. **She was so scared that she was going to die. She remembers telling the Paramedic _"I'm going to die." _She didn't believe what the paramedic told her. She was in so much pain.

That firefighter moving things and freeing her. She remembers saying, _"I'm not gonna…I'm not gonna…Not gonna make it…" _So scary was that situation. The paramedic trying to reassure her that everything was okay. She not believing her. She remembers what she said. _"Don't lie to me. You're not telling me how bad it is." _

Finally she was freed and loaded into the ambulance. She doesn't remember much. She was dying. Her heart stopped. She heard after her surgery that Dr. Hallie Thomas saved her when she was brought in. She wanted to thank the doctor. All her doctors.

Valerie is starting to hear whispers in the hall. Something happened to the doctor. She was downstairs in the ER. She wanted to go. She looks over at her brother. He stands up to ask if it was okay for him to push her down.

The pain medicine was doing its work and her right arm was immobilized so she wouldn't move it. Surprisingly she was allowed to go. Her brother helped her to a wheelchair and made sure she was comfortable. The IV hooked to the chair.

Her brother, Shawn pushed her to the elevators and pushed the down button. The two got on and went down to the ER. Her brother pushed her into the mayhem of the ER. Valerie is looking around and sees the firefighters who were at the deck collapse. She saw the two paramedics that helped her. Her brother pushed her in that direction. Some glanced her way and others were lost in their thoughts. There was a man pacing waiting on news. He has sandy blond hair very short.

Valerie looked down the hall when the young firefighter started walking down the hall. The doctor came out of a room. The firefighter eagerly waiting for good news to be told about Hallie.

Everybody looks down the hall in grief and empathy as Matt sobs onto the doctors shoulder. The doctor holding him. The sobbing continues as the word, "_No No." _can be heard.

Valerie looks up at her brother to start to push her down the hallway. He walks her down the hallway toward the young man in pain. She slowly stands up and she embraces Matt as the doctor pushes him toward her. Matt is sobbing onto her shoulder.

She whispers words of comfort. "I'm so sorry for your loss." The two hold onto one another. The only way she could ever repay Dr. Hallie Thomas is be here in this moment for Matt to help him.

She holds him and embraces him with her left arm. Valerie, looks over and sees Kelly Severide stepping up beside her and take Matt from her. She nods her head at him and he nods his head in understanding. A silent; Thank you passing between the two. Her brother helps her back in her chair.

Valerie settles back into the chair and her brother pushes her back down the hallway. This moment in time showing her that things can change in a heartbeat. This morning she was dying and was saved by Dr. Hallie Thomas and now the same person that saved her life is now lost from the loving touch of her loved ones.

Tears fall silently down her face. Her life is saved and Dr. Hallie Thomas sadly couldn't be saved. Thanks to the doctor her life she continues to be lived. Her brother pushes her pass the group of firefighter in this sad time. She catches the eyes of some and says, "I'm so sorry and Thank you." Everyone sadly smiles at her as she heads back to her hospital room upstairs.

Valerie will always remember Dr. Hallie Thomas and her healing touch that saved her life before her life was tragically taken from her.

The End


End file.
